


Morning Caf

by thewightknight



Series: First Order Studios Productions [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Shower Sex, happy cohabitation, the first order is a porn studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Early risers get the shower first!





	Morning Caf

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece that I've had sitting almost finished in my WIP folder for months.

Even after months of cohabitation, Hux still hadn’t gotten used to waking up next to someone every morning. Or, as was the case this morning, between somebodies. Kylo always got the outside when the four of them ended up spending the night together. Otherwise, whoever was between him and the edge of the bed ran the danger of ending up on the floor as he thrashed his way through the evening. Poe didn’t toss and turn as much as Kylo did, but he did have a tendency to sprawl.

When they did all end up in the same bed it had become a habit to put the two restless sleepers on the outside and he and Finn in the middle. Finn never moved an inch when he slept, as far as Hux had been able to determine, and none of his partners had ever complained about flailing elbows. This meant the two of them ended up curled protectively around each other, acting as each other’s roadblock to keep Poe from taking over the entire bed and Kylo from shoving anyone off, and over time they’d also learned to made sure Kylo had his own comforter so he didn’t steal the covers from the rest of them.

And so it was one morning Hux awoke to the press of an elbow into his kidney and the prickle of hair under his chin. Stirring, he shoved backwards and Kylo muttered in his sleep, but shifted just enough that his arm slipped, falling to the bed with a soft thump. Finn muttered in protest, snuggling closer, arm wrapped around Hux’s waist.

“Just five more minutes,” he murmured and Hux smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“Day off.  Go back to sleep.”

Finn made some unintelligible response and Hux tried to take his own advice but his brain had other ideas. Watching the light from the window (and who had left the shade up anyways?) creep across the floor, he couldn’t help but analyze angles and lighting and block out scenes.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Finn stretched, neck cracking, and opened up his eyes.

“Sorry. Occupational hazard.”

“We’re on vacation, remember?”

“I know, I know.”

Pillowing his head on his arm, Finn looked up at him, a smile creeping across his face.

“You go ahead and hit the shower. I’ll start some caf.”

“You’re an angel.” Hux kissed him again, on the forehead this time, and began to clamber over Kylo, Finn doing the same to Poe. Luckily their two bookends were sound sleepers and neither stirred as they got up.

As jaded as his years in the industry had made him, even Hux had to admit that the master bathroom was excessive. All four of them fit in the Jacuzzi tub with room to spare, and the shower was larger than Hux’s whole bedroom in his old flat.  There was no end to the hot water either, which had been one of the selling points. As the glass started to steam up he heard the door open, and a moment later Finn slid into the shower with him.

“It’ll be waiting for us when we get out.”

“Have I told you yet that you’re an angel?”

“Oh, you might have mentioned it once or twice.” Finn poured out a generous dollop of shower gel and started massaging Hux’s shoulders. Hux leaned into his touch as strong hands worked their way down his back and smiled at the first touch of lips at the back of his neck.

“Mmmm. Good morning?” He felt Finn smile in response as he kissed along his shoulders, chasing the suds as they trickled along his back, and groaned when slick fingers slid down in between his cheeks, caressing him, pressing into his perineum and teasing around his rim.

“Can I?” Hux nodded in response, pushing back into him. To his surprise, Finn dropped to his knees behind him, and he gasped as strong hands parted him. Warm water sluiced down his back for a few moments, Finn's hands chasing away the rest of the soap suds, and he felt the first touch of his tongue, a quick stripe, then darting touches that drew a gasp from him. Another drag of Finn's tongue from the base of his balls upwards sent him up on his toes and he felt Finn's chuckle whisper across his skin.

The wet heat of Finn’s mouth, the steam from the shower, the obscene noises Finn made, humming in pleasure as he sucked and licked, had him writhing in no time, fingers scrabbling against the slick tile, moaning and begging as Finn spread him to allow better access, working into him, opening him up. When the tip of Finn’s tongue penetrated him he broke a nail on the tiles, barely feeling the pain in the wash of sensation and when Finn worked a finger in as well he nearly lost his footing on the slick floor.

“Steady, lover.” Finn’s voice vibrated through him, one hand moving, gripping his hip and holding him steady as he began to tongue fuck him in earnest. He swayed back into the touch, gasping and swearing as Finn pushed deeper.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned as Finn crooked his finger and stars exploded behind his eyelids. Finn’s hand left his hip and circled his cock, stroking it in slow lazy pumps, timing it with the motion of his tongue, pushing Hux forward into his hand, pulling back along his length, squeezing and pulling back again. Muffling his cries against his arm, Hux came, spilling out over Finn’s hand, shuddering as his legs gave out and he slid down the wall, collapsing against Finn's broad chest. They sat in silence together, watching the play of water against the tile while Hux got his breath back and then he twisted in Finn’s arms, taking him in hand, working him through his own release, admiring Finn as the water pooled in the hollow of his collarbones and beaded on his eyelashes.

“That was ….” Hux couldn’t finish the sentence and Finn chuckled. His arms contracted around Hux, a brief hug, and he brushed his lips against Hux’s temple.

“I just wanted to say an extra thank you. For my present,” he clarified at Hux’s quizzical expression.

“That was from all of us, remember?”

“Oh, I know what the tag said. But you thought if it, didn’t you?”

They’d all chipped in to get Finn a copy of the imaging software he’d been lusting over, but yes, it had been Hux that came up with the idea.

“Most of the time, with the really thoughtful things, it’s always you, you know?”  Hux tried to protest and Finn cut him off. “Don’t think we all haven’t noticed. I love what we have here. I’m in a place right now that I could never have dreamed of.  We all are. And it’s not like I’m saying it’s all because of you, but, I dunno. You seem to always make it, well, not easier really. But you always think things through and try to make it all better for everyone. So thank you.”

For once Hux found himself at a loss for words, so instead he kissed Finn, long and hard. When they came up for air, Finn’s eyes were sparkling.

“Caf’s been ready for a while, you know?”

“Oh, and whose fault is it that we got distracted?”

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kylo’s present to them all had been a fancy new caf maker, with more settings than a sex toy factory line. It came with an instruction manual almost three centimeters thick and it had taken them an entire morning to work through it but it had proved to be worth every minute.

“I swear when the first drops hit your tongue your eyes roll back into your head.  Every single time.”

Hux wrinkled his nose over the top of his mug. “I’d stick my tongue out at you but that would interfere with the caffeination process.”

They were both startled by the tromp of feet coming down the stairs and gaped in unison as both Poe and Kylo shuffled into the kitchen. Finn grasped at his heart in an overly dramatic fashion as Poe slouched into one of the chairs at the counter.

“It lives!” he proclaimed, and Poe grimaced.

“You’re up early,” Hux murmured as Kylo wrapped himself around him, chin resting on his shoulder.

“You were loud,” Kylo grumbled.

“Oops. Sorry!” Finn grinned, unrepentant.

“No you’re not,” Kylo shot back.

Hux winked at Finn. “No, he’s not.” He dragged Kylo over to the cabinets and rummaged around until he found Kylo’s favorite, a monstrously large black mug with the words “HAVE A NICE DAY” printed on the side and inscribed on the bottom with a drawing of a hand, middle finger raised. The pot held enough to fill this mug and half fill a normal sized one for Poe, which worked out because Poe proceeded, as usual, to put so much milk and sugar in his caf it counted as dessert. As Kylo slurped in his ear he set another pot to brewing.

"You guys gonna hit the road before noon?" Kylo asked in between sips, surprisingly intelligible for this being only his first mug.

"Well, since I'm up, we might as well." Poe was the only one of them on speaking terms with a parent. He usually spent the holidays with his father, and this year he'd invited Finn to come along. "We'll get there in time for dinner, then. Dad's probably cooked up enough food for an army. I've never brought anyone home before, so he'll pull out all the stops." Smiling across the top of his mug at Finn, he squeezed Finn's hand. Finn gave a tremulous smile in response. "Hey, don't worry, buddy. He's gonna love you."

"Poe's father is a smart man. He couldn't do otherwise," Hux reassured Finn.

"Maybe next year you two could come too?"

By this time the second pot had finished brewing. Somehow although Kylo's mug held three times more caf than anyone else's he'd already sucked it all down. Hux insisted everyone else get a dose first before he allowed Kylo to claim the rest of the pot.

The two of them helped Finn and Poe pack their bags into the speeder and waved them off, Hux wrapping Kylo around him like a giant blanket against the morning chill.

"Well, now what?" he asked as they drove out of sight.

"I can think of a few things. We haven't had sex in the gym yet, for starters." Kylo had declared his intent to have Hux in every single room of the house shortly after they'd moved in, and they still had a couple of places to check off his list.

"Going to tie me to the sit-up rack?"

"Hadn't planned on it, but if that's what you want."

"It'll do for a start."

**Author's Note:**

> [This is Kylo's mug](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/73557605754/i-would-love-to-have-this-mug-but-not-for-4795), and I was thinking of [this shower](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f12131cdcdd4224bfc684cd72c5d7457/tumblr_nuinuwTT5b1sqx8y7o8_500.jpg) when I wrote this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
